With this ring
by ricklionheart
Summary: During Emma and Will's wedding, Blaine reconsiders his intention to propose to Kurt. One-shot.


**A/N: **Hello everyone! I'm Riccardo, 18 and Italian. The amazing WasteNoTime prompted me to write something in English so here I am to put my skills to the test. I decided to go with a one-shot based on my favourite TV-series, Glee. More specifically, it's based on the last scene of 4x22. Please forgive my mistakes and feel free to point them out in the reviews, if you feel like leaving any. I hope you like this, thanks for reading!

With this ring…

Mr. Schue and Emma, finally husband and wife, shared a loving kiss in the middle of the choir room.

As the Glee kids and the ex-members of the New Directions cheered over the newborn union, Blaine stood at Kurt's side, fiddling with something behind his back.

He turned and smiled to his ex-boyfriend, whose beautiful sea-colored eyes were set on the scene in front of them.

As he also set his eyes on the married couple, all Blaine's thoughts went straight to the little box he held in his hand: his heart was racing, his mind kept swinging back and forth between memories of the past and hopes for the future.

He recalled the first time he had met the love of his life.

_«Excuse me» came a voice from behind him._

_Blaine turned around to see the most beautiful boy he had ever set his eyes on: his skin was pale and perfect as porcelain, his light brown hair perfectly styled, and his eyes… Oh, his eyes. They were deep and astonishing, their hue a wonderful mix of sea and sky. His lips, set in a nervous smile, were almost red._

_«Can I ask you a question? I'm new here»._

_And his voice… _This must be what angels sound like, _Blaine thought._

_«My name's Blaine» he said, coming back to himself and extending his hand._

_«Kurt» the other boy introduced himself, shaking Blaine's hand._

He recalled taking Kurt's soft hand in his, a shiver running through his back in the process, and guiding him to the Warbler's practice.

He remembered singing Kurt he was his teenage dream.

He remembered revealing Kurt his true feelings for him, and share _their_ first kiss.

Then Kurt going back to McKinley. Himself transferring schools to be with the boy he loved.

Winning Nationals.

And then Kurt going to New York. Their break-up. The most painful time of his life that ensued. And then getting close again, but not yet together again.

And now all his future, _their_ future, was inside that small box, in every particle of the ring it kept.

He could just see it.

Their wedding, taking place in a great hall somewhere, or perhaps in a garden, surrounded by flowers and decoration they would choose together.

All their friends sitting in front of them, some with teary eyes and others with wide smiles.

The two of them facing each other with the same nervous grin.

Blaine taking Kurt's hand, sliding the ring on his middle finger, pronouncing a few loving words. Kurt doing the same for him, tears starting to pool in his eyes.

Their first kiss as husband and husband.

The arguments that would surely ensue over the furnishings of their house, unanswered calls, whose turn is to cook dinner and many other issues. Arguments that would be extinguished when their lips would touch and they would laugh over them.

Their children, two at least, a boy and a girl. Feeding and dressing them, comforting them when they cry. Seeing them grow up and putting up fights as they would begin to stay out until late at night.

Being introduced to their boyfriend and girlfriend, or boyfriends, or girlfriends, whatever the matching was. Holding them when they argued with their partners and telling them the story of Blaine and Kurt and their troubled relationship.

Kurt and himself witnessing their kids' graduation and wedding, nursing their children and accommodating their families when they would coem over for Christmas.

And finally, the two of them with wrinkles and white hair, sitting in the porch of their house on their rocking chairs, staring in the distance at the setting sun.

Smiling fondly to each other and sharing one last kiss as they drifted away to be together again in another world.

A single tear escaped Blaine's eye at the thought, trickling down his cheek. He wiped that away quickly and glanced again at his cheering friends before turning to Kurt.

The other boy also turned this time and gave him a wide, almost loving smile.

Blaine smiled in return. Their future, that beautiful future full of chances, was based on the choice he would take in that moment.

He buried his eyes in Kurt's: he saw happiness and pride for their victory. But deep down, beneath that, he could sense his insecurity and fear for the future.

And he understood that this was not the right time. It was Mr. Schue's and Emma's time, not theirs. And it was too soon anyway.

Slowly, careful not to be seen by the other boy, he slid the box with the ring inside his pocket.

Then he touched Kurt's hand gently with his own: the other boy's smile widened and he intertwined their fingers, brushing his thumb lightly on the back of Blaine's hand.

The shorter boy felt a shiver running through him like the first time they touched and a warm feeling setting just beneath his chest.

The future that they would share was surely bright and wonderful. But the present was as beautiful and important. And the future could wait a little more.


End file.
